Do You Remember Me, Soldier?
by the-dead-star
Summary: Jade connaît le Soldat de l'Hiver depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, elle doit lui faire face. Pour le sauver ou le tuer ?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Remember Me, Soldier ?

1944 - Autriche.

Il était tombé.

Il était tombé du train, le souffle coupé par le froid de la glace, le hurlement de Steve retentissant, encore et encore, dans ses oreilles.

Mais tous avaient disparu, l'abandonnant à son sort.

Alors ils étaient arrivés, le traînant dans la neige, toujours plus rouge.

Son bras n'avait pas pu être sauvé.

Mais ils avaient une solution de rechange, permanente…

Il s'était réveillé, hurlant de douleur, pour découvrir que son bras avait été remplacé.

Le nouveau était fait d'acier, bras armé d'Hydra.

Alors les électrochocs avaient commencé…

Oo*oO

1989 – Moscou, Russie.

a

La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

De trop grands yeux verts pour sa figure si maigre le fixaient, sans cligner.

Les larmes coulaient mais aucun son ne sortait.

Il la fixait en retour, nonchalamment assis sur le lit de cet hôtel miteux, juste à côté des cadavres de ceux qui avaient été les parents de la petite fille.

L'ordre avait été clair : abattre Andreï et Maria Kournekov.

Il avait exécuté la mission mais un imprévu était sorti de la salle de bains : leur fille.

Assassin implacable, il avait été entraîné à tuer sans réagir, le regard froid et le visage impassible.

Et la fillette était une cible facile…

b

Une demi-heure plus tard, la police arrivait.

Les deux cadavres étaient bien toujours là, ainsi que l'enfant qui fixait, tremblante, la fenêtre.

Un doigt sur les lèvres, il était parti sans un bruit, tel un fantôme.

Elle n'avait pas compris, il n'avait pas expliqué.

Mais à son cou, les policiers découvrirent des plaques militaires appartenant à un membre de l'armée américaine ayant combattu durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale : James Buchanan Barnes.

Qui était-ce ?

La petite Jade avait simplement secoué la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 2 :<strong>

Un air vaguement surpris se peignit sur les traits émaciés du dangereux et taciturne Soldat de l'Hiver et elle eut un petit sourire désabusé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

1999 – Moscou, Russie.

a

Les deux filles se fixaient, silencieuses.

La couleur des cheveux différait mais le regard était le même.

Le regard d'êtres ayant grandi dans la rue, volant ce qu'elles pouvaient, protégeant leur bien à coup de griffures et de morsures.

Deux hommes entrèrent alors, les obligeant à détourner la tête.

Le premier les présenta : Jade et Natasha.

Il était Yuri, leur instructeur.

Désormais, si elles le voulaient, elles pouvaient dormir dans un vrai lit avec un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Mais quel était le prix ?

b

Le deuxième homme était resté en arrière, immobile et silencieux.

Mais quand Jade tourna la tête vers lui, elle le reconnut au premier regard.

Les yeux bleus étaient pareils, froids et dénués de toute émotion.

Pourtant, quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, quelque chose passa dans ces iris si clairs.

Un air vaguement surpris se peignit sur les traits émaciés du dangereux et taciturne Soldat de l'Hiver et elle eut un petit sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

Ainsi, lui aussi se souvenait.

Ça ne devait être que justice…

c

« … Il sera votre instructeur. »

d

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais ils ne tardèrent pas à se plisser comme une colère sourde étreignait son cœur.

Il allait l'entraîner ?

Lui, l'assassin de ses parents ?

Si c'était une blague, elle était de _très_ mauvais goût !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 3<strong> :

Elle avait désormais l'explication au regard vide du Soldat.

Après chaque mission, ses souvenirs lui étaient enlevés.

Ainsi, sans plus aucune mémoire ni émotion, il en était plus efficace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Au fil du temps, une amitié silencieuse s'était créée entre Jade et Tasha.

Entraînées au sein du KGB, elles avaient découvert l'univers secret de l'espionnage.

Mais dans cette Pièce Rouge, Jade avait découvert _autre_ chose.

Rapide et silencieuse, elle s'était faufilée derrière un garde, observant une scène qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais oublier.

Torse nu, le Soldat de l'Hiver était entravé à une chaise, le regard fixe.

Un homme était assis devant lui, semblant l'examiner avec attention.

Un scientifique approcha, l'homme se tourna vers lui et ordonna :

« Effacez sa mémoire. »

« Mais il doit encore… »

« Il n'a pas besoin de se souvenir d'elle pour l'entraîner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose que non. »

« Alors faites-le. »

Oo*oO

Elle était sortie de la salle avec les hurlements du Soldat en tête comme on lui envoyait des impulsions électriques directement dans le cerveau.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Elle avait désormais l'explication au regard vide du Soldat.

Après chaque mission, ses souvenirs lui étaient enlevés.

Ainsi, sans plus aucune mémoire ni émotion, il en était plus efficace.

Mais après ?

« Jade ? »

Elle releva la tête, rencontrant le regard inquiet de Natasha.

Forçant un sourire, elle la salua :

« Hé, Tasha. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« … Rien. »

« Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Tu étais au courant. »

La rousse hocha la tête, un air désolé au fond des yeux.

Jade soupira alors.

« Voilà pourquoi il ne nous parle jamais. On l'oblige à oublier. »

« C'est ça. »

« Mais il se _souvenait_ de moi. »

Un air surpris se peignit sur le visage de son amie qui la questionna, les sourcils froncés :

« Comment ça ? »

« Il… je le connaissais, Tasha. »

« Quand ? »

« 1989. C'était lui, le… tueur de mes parents. Je suppose qu'il aurait dut… me tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Et tu n'as pas tenté de le tuer ? »

La question la fit sourire.

« Si. Mais plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne se souvient pas de les avoir tués. »

« Certes… pourquoi t'as dit qu'il se souvenait de toi ? »

« Parce que c'est pas Yuri qui m'a trouvée. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que… »

« C'était lui. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 4 :<strong>

# Elle le vit distinctement se raidir, son bras métallique étincelant dans la lumière bleutée du clair de lune.

Mais l'étonnant à nouveau, il ne réagit pas, se contentant de la fixer, le visage impassible.

# Et comme en 89, il posa un doigt d'argent sur ses lèvres avant de faire volte-face, prêt à disparaître dans la nuit.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, pas encore.

# Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer au Capitaine que son ami d'enfance était également toujours bien vivant, transformé en tueur sanguinaire dont les souvenirs étaient méthodiquement effacés.

# Passant et repassant ses doigts sur les plaques militaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas, elle se détourna de la fenêtre en soupirant.

Elle avait bien tenté de retrouver la trace du Soldat de l'Hiver mais il était trop rapide et trop bien entrainé pour disparaître sans laisser de traces.

# La tête penchée sur le côté, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire, il l'observait, tueur énigmatique à la jeunesse rendue artificiellement longue grâce à la cryogénisation.

# Toute cette petite troupe s'était réunie pour combattre une invasion extra-terrestre orchestrée par le frère _adoptif _de Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Plus de 200 vues, trop génial ! ;) Bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 4

2005 – New-York, USA.

Elles étaient parties sans se retourner, ombres parmi les ombres dans la nuit.

Assises à l'arrière d'une voiture, elles observaient la neige tomber sur Central Park.

Le chauffeur s'appelait Barton, assassin envoyé pour tuer Natasha.

Jade avait souri en l'apprenant.

Chacune son tour…

Elles avaient fait la connaissance de Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD, organisation secrète protégeant l'Amérique et le monde en général.

Désormais, elles ne seraient plus là pour attaquer mais bien pour protéger.

Au moins, ça les changerait…

Oo*oO

2013 – New-York, USA.

Natasha partie en mission avec Barton, Jade se retrouvait au sein de la Tour Stark, en compagnie d'un dieu nordique, d'une armure volante, d'un monstre vert… et de Captain America, découvert congelé deux ans plus tôt.

Toute cette petite troupe s'était réunie pour combattre une invasion extraterrestre orchestrée par le frère _adoptif_ de Thor.

Elle y avait participé, sympathisant avec Steve Rogers.

Totalement dépassé par un monde qui n'était plus vraiment le sien, il lui avait montré de vieux clichés, souriant avec nostalgie en revoyant Peggy Carter… et Bucky.

Elle n'avait rien dit ce jour-là, elle savait qu'elle aurait dut.

Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer au Capitaine que son ami d'enfance était également toujours bien vivant, transformé en tueur sanguinaire dont les souvenirs étaient méthodiquement effacés…

Passant et repassant ses doigts sur les plaques militaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas, elle se détourna de la fenêtre en soupirant.

Elle avait bien tenté de retrouver la trace du Soldat de l'Hiver mais il était trop rapide et trop bien entraîné pour disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Ainsi, elle suivait les informations, devinant la présence du Soldat derrière tel ou tel assassinat.

Elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, elle se retrouverait à nouveau face à lui.

La seule inconnue, c'était le temps…

Oo*oO

Elle tentait de s'endormir, sans grand succès.

Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour la énième fois, elle se figea.

Oh, il n'avait fait aucun bruit mais elle _savait _qu'il était là.

Lentement, elle s'était relevée, repoussant ses boucles noires de son front.

Assis sur une chaise tout près de la fenêtre, il l'observait, le regard fixe.

Elle se revit alors en 1989, à Moscou.

À cette époque, elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille mais lui possédait déjà ce même visage barbu, au regard de glace.

« Ainsi, tu m'as retrouvée. »

« … »

« Ils t'ont finalement envoyé pour me tuer ? »

Lentement, il avait secoué la tête.

Elle s'était alors attendue à ce qu'il disparaisse, comme 24 ans auparavant, mais pas à ses paroles, rendues rauques par le manque d'utilisation :

« Tu as… disparu. »

« C'est vrai. Mais… tu m'as retrouvée. »

L'assassin haussa les épaules, lui signifiant par-là que cette tâche était aisée, pour lui.

Se décidant, elle repoussa ses couvertures, quittant également son lit.

Elle le vit distinctement se raidir, son bras métallique étincelant dans la lumière bleutée du clair de lune.

Mais l'étonnant à nouveau, il ne réagit pas, se contentant de la fixer, le visage impassible.

Comme elle arrivait devant lui, elle tendit le bras.

Sans grande surprise, il attrapa son poignet, stoppant son action.

La tête penchée sur le côté, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire, il l'observait, tueur énigmatique à la jeunesse rendue artificiellement longue grâce à la cryogénisation.

Elle sentit sensiblement ses doigts relâcher leur pression et d'un mouvement du poignet, elle enlaça leurs mains, souriant face à son air perplexe :

« Tu te souviens de moi, soldat ? »

« La petite fille. »

« Alors tous tes neurone n'ont pas frit, finalement. »

Il ne réagit pas, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse.

D'un mouvement souple des hanches, il se leva, la dépassant d'au moins une tête.

Les doigts toujours liés, ils se fixèrent durant un long moment, azur contre émeraude.

Et comme en 89, il posa un doigt d'argent surs ses lèvres avant de faire volte-face, prêt à disparaître dans la nuit.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, pas encore.

« Et mon nom ? »

Il s'était immobilisé, dos à elle.

Quelques mèches brunes voletant dans le vent frais de printemps, il murmura alors :

« Jade… »

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 5 :<strong>

# Au vu et au su de tous, le visage masqué par la capuche d'un gilet, James « Bucky » Barnes observait les images montrant deux jeunes hommes, tous deux en uniforme, sourire à la caméra.

Ces héros de guerre étaient tous deux entrés dans la légende mais l'homme qui observait ce double désormais oublié était bien réel, perdu dans un monde vide de sens…

# Peut-être était-ce à cause de la petite fille qu'il voyait ou à cause de cette étrange sensation qu'il n'avait pas toujours été mauvais mais il sauta, plongeant à la suite de Steve Rogers, de cet homme qu'il était censé tuer et qui l'appelait son ami.

Mais qui était-il, vraiment ?

# Serrant les dents face à la douleur qui déchirait son flanc, elle se traina jusqu'à Bucky qui semblait figé sur place, un air d'incompréhension totale peint sur le visage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

2014 – New-York, USA.

Jade avait retrouvé Natasha pour aider Steve à défendre le SHIELD face à une Hydra étonnamment vivace, même après septante ans.

Et, le cœur serré à l'extrême, elle vit le Soldat de l'Hiver combattre son meilleur ami.

Les lunettes et le masque furent enlevés, le Captain se figea.

« Bucky ? »

« Qui est… Bucky ? »

a

Les combats reprirent, l'assassin fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin par le bouclier étoilé de Captain America.

Jade vit l'éclat métallique d'une arme, elle réagit instinctivement et se jeta devant Steve, le protégeant.

La balle l'atteignit à l'abdomen et elle s'effondra sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

Le Soldat fut déstabilisé durant quelques secondes mais bien vite, il se reprit.

Sa mission était d'éliminer Captain America et il l'exécuterait, comme toujours.

Mais Steve Rogers ne réagit pas, acceptant coup sur coup, un air à la fois heureux et désespéré sur le visage.

b

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te combats pas ? »

« Parce que tu es mon ami. Et que je serai toujours là, jusqu'à la fin. »

c

Une secousse ébranla le porte-hélicoptères et le héros national chuta sous les cris de Jade.

Serrant les dents face à la douleur qui déchirait son flanc, elle se traîna jusqu' à Bucky qui semblait figé sur place, un air d'incompréhension totale peint sur le visage.

Chancelante, elle se mit debout, posant une main sur le bras du soldat.

Comme il tournait la tête vers elle, elle chuchota :

« Sauve-le. Je t'en supplie, sauve-le. »

d

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la petite fille qu'il voyait ou à cause de cette étrange sensation qu'il n'avait pas toujours été mauvais mais il sauta, plongeant à la suite de Steve Rogers, de cet home qu'il était censé tuer et qui l'appelait son ami.

Mais qui était-il, vraiment ?

Oo*oO

24 heures plus tard, profitant de l'absence des infirmières, Jade quittait sa chambre, grimaçant en palpant son bandage.

Heureusement, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché.

Toutefois, on lui avait recommandé de se reposer pendant une semaine.

e

« Où est-ce que vous comptez aller, comme ça ? »

« Bonjour… Sam, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Et votre réponse ? »

« Je dois le retrouver. »

« Il a sûrement déjà disparu. »

« Peut-être. Mais je dois quand même essayer. »

« Soit. Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. On… on ne se connait même pas. »

f

Le Faucon eut alors un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Et bien, on va pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. »

« Soit. »

g

Les gardes furent habilement évités et l'ancien soldat conduisit Jade qui bataillait la faiblesse qui gagnait toujours plus de terrain.

Mais elle devait retrouver Bucky, elle avait quelque chose qui lui appartenait…

Oo*oO

« Tu veux aller… au Musée ? »

« C'est… exact. »

« OK. En plus, y'a une expo sur Steve. »

h

Elle sourit :

« Je sais. »

« Mais c'est pour ça qu'on y va, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Très bien, je te suis. »

i

Ainsi, ils pénétrèrent dans le Smithsonian.

Le public était nombreux, venu admirer la photo de Captain America grandeur nature et découvrir son histoire.

Officiellement, il était porté disparu depuis 1944.

Officieusement, il reprenait des forces à l'hôpital.

j

Se promenant lentement en observant les alentours, Jade évitait également toute collision, encore trop douloureuse physiquement.

Et finalement, elle le vit.

Au vu et au su de tous, le visage masqué par la capuche d'un gilet, James « Bucky » Barnes observait les images montrant deux jeunes hommes, tous deux en uniformes, sourire à la caméra.

Ces héros de guerre étaient tous deux entrés dans la légende mais l'homme qui observait ce double désormais oublié était bien réel, perdu dans un monde vide de sens…

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 6 :<strong>

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Jade sut qu'elle était de retour à l'hôpital.

La chevelure rousse de Natasha attira son attention et celle-ci se mit à parler à toute vitesse en russe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de tapoter son épaule.

Par réflexe, il voulut attraper sa main mais il se retint.

Trop à découvert…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là, elle le vit dans ses yeux.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage tiré, reflet d'une faiblesse bien réelle.

Elle souleva quelque chose sous sa blouse et il vit une chaîne où étaient accrochées deux plaques métalliques.

Offrant ses identifications militaires au creux de sa paume ouverte, elle souffla :

« J'espère que… ça t'aidera à te souvenir… Bucky. »

Il tendit la main et attrapa son bras comme ses genoux cédaient.

Plusieurs personnes approchèrent mais elle entendit Sam les rassurer.

Elle voulut lever la tête pour le remercier mais elle n'en eut pas la force, s'appuyant contre Bucky qui, lentement, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de ce geste, l'enlaça, évitant son flanc blessé par _sa_ faute.

Les gens passaient à côté d'eux, souriant face à ce couple, ignorant totalement voir un ancien assassin et une ex-espionne internationale.

Bienvenue en Amérique…

Oo*oO

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Jade sut qu'elle était de retour à l'hôpital.

La chevelure rousse de Natasha attira son attention et celle-ci se mit à parler à toute vitesse en russe.

De l'autre côté du lit, Steve observait les deux anciennes membres du KGB avec surprise et Jade lui sourit :

« Elle me passe un savon pour avoir quitté l'hôpital trop tôt. »

« Et tu le mérites. Regarde où ça t'a mené. »

« Sam était là. »

« Et… »

« Bucky m'a rattrapée, oui. »

« Alors il était là. »

Elle hocha la tête, observant les alentours pour finalement esquisser un petit sourire.

« Et il était _ici_. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle tendit le doigt vers l'appui de fenêtre où, cachées sous un magazine, se trouvaient les plaques militaires de Bucky.

Steve les saisit, passant son pouce sur les inscriptions.

Elle chuchota :

« Il peut se souvenir, Steve. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Il s'est souvenu de _moi_. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 7 :<strong>

# Alors, lentement, elle avança vers celui qui, bribe par bribe, se souvenait de celui qu'il avait été.

Déjà, les liens le retenaient attaché au fauteuil et les électrodes s'élevaient, menaçants, au-dessus de sa tête.

# L'ancien assassin se raidit, crachant :

"Ils disaient la même chose !"

"Je sais. Et j'en suis désolé, Buck."

"Tu n'étais pas là, Steve. Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as jamais répondu."

# Immédiatement, les scientifiques s'éparpillèrent, tel des poules effrayées, et elle sourit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Plus de 500 visites et 9 personnes qui attendent impatiemment ce chapitre, ça fait plaisir xD Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 7

Six mois plus tard – Moscou, Russie.

Flanquée de Steve et de Sam, Jade tira une balle en pleine tête de chaque soldat qu'elle voyait.

Des renforts arrivèrent, ses deux acolytes s'en occupèrent.

Enfin, les doubles portes apparurent, celles que, dix ans auparavant, elle avait passées pour la première fois.

Immédiatement, les scientifiques s'éparpillèrent, tel des poules effrayées, et elle sourit.

Alors, lentement, elle avança vers celui qui, bribe par bribe, se souvenait de celui qu'il avait été.

Déjà, les liens le retenaient attaché au fauteuil et les électrodes s'élevaient, menaçants, au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais cette fois-ci, ses souvenirs resteraient, elle y veillerait.

Comme le courant était éteint et ses liens coupés, elle se plaça juste devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te souviens de moi, soldat ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais posa ses mains sur la taille de Jade, soulevant le vêtement pour passer ses doigts sur la cicatrice qu'il lui avait infligé.

Elle leva une main, la posant sur la joue de celui qu'on surnommait Bucky et murmurant :

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Oo*oO

Quand Steve et Sam arrivèrent, ils y découvrirent le dénommé Soldat de l'Hiver, torse nu, les muscles saillants et un bras métallique.

Des deux mains, il tenait Jade par la taille qui, elle, avait passé un doigt dans la ceinture de Bucky pour l'attirer tout contre elle.

Et sans grande surprise, ils s'embrassaient…

« Bucky ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, réalisant que le Capitaine Rogers était là.

Une expression indéchiffrable se peignit lentement sur son visage comme il soufflait :

« Steve ? »

« C'est moi. »

Le blond voulut ajouter quelque chose mais deux soldats entrèrent.

Deux balles furet alors tirées, les terrassant.

Jade sourit à Bucky comme ils baissaient leurs armes et Sam éclata de rire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont ensembles, du coup. »

« Bucky, on… on peut t'aider. »

L'ancien assassin se raidit, crachant :

« Ils disaient la même chose ! »

« Je sais. Et j'en suis désolé, Buck. »

« Tu n'étais pas là, Steve. Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as jamais répondu. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 8 :<strong>

# Aujourd'hui, il avait bien changé, les cheveux plus longs, un bras en moins et l'âme brisée par le sadisme des hommes.

# Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, des questions plein les yeux.

Elle se contenta de sourire, lui donnant la réponse.

Et elle souriait toujours quand il l'embrassa, sauvage et animal, reflet de celui qui, quelque part, existait toujours, au plus profond de lui, prêt à ressortir aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit…

# Officiellement, il était mort depuis bien longtemps.

Et en quelque sorte, une partie de lui l'était, depuis cette chute de train.


	8. Chapter 8

**Plus de 600 personnes passées pour jeter un coup d'œil sur cette fic, amazing :B Bonne lecture, les gens**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

2015 – New-York, USA.

Finalement, Bucky avait accepté l'aide apportée par Steve et les autres.

Et lentement, les ténèbres s'éloignaient.

Certes, les spécialistes étaient formels : il ne retrouverait jamais totalement la mémoire.

Mais au moins, il redevenait humain et non plus l'arme destructrice qui avait si souvent semé mort et destruction…

Lentement, Jade déambulait dans les allées du cimetière, un bouquet à la main.

Et finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une tombe, celle de James Barnes.

Officiellement, il était mort depuis bien longtemps.

Et en quelque sorte, une partie de lui l'était, depuis cette chute de train.

Un bras enserra soudain sa taille, plus robotique qu'humain.

Mais elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de sourire et de s'adosser contre le torse musclé de Bucky.

Comme il l'embrassait dans les cheveux, elle l'entendit s'étonner :

« Pourquoi un rendez-vous ici ? »

« J'avais envie de voir… ta tombe. »

« Rien d'exceptionnel à voir. »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

Quittant les bras du soldat, elle déposa le bouquet sur la pierre tombale, passant ses doigts sur la photo d'un Bucky en uniforme, souriant.

Aujourd'hui, il avait bien changé, les cheveux plus longs, un bras en moins et l'âme brisée par le sadisme des hommes.

Mais en même temps, il était le même, sortant une blague quand personne ne s'y attendait, le regard bleu suivant une silhouette féminine dans la rue…

Oo*oO

La pluie s'était mise à tomber et ils s'étaient abrités sous un arbre.

La dévisageant de ses yeux si clairs, il la questionna :

« T'avais un truc à me dire ? »

« Hhh. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle prit sa main, celle de chair et de sang, pour la poser sur son ventre.

Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, des questions plein les yeux.

Elle se contenta de sourire, lui donnant la réponse.

Et elle souriait toujours quand il l'embrassa, sauvage et animal, reflet de celui qui, quelque part, existait toujours, au plus profond de lui, prêt à ressortir aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit…

Haletant, il recula son visage, collant leurs deux fronts.

« Je… je ne sais pas si… »

« Tu le seras. »

« J'étais un tueur. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Jade… »

Elle le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres, se serrant tout contre lui.

Enfouissant sn visage au creux de son cou, au milieu de ses mèches brunes, toujours plus longues, elle chuchota :

« Je sais que tu aimeras et que tu protégeras cet enfant, Bucky. »

« Comment ? »

« Parce que tu aurais dut me tuer, il y a bien longtemps, et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 9<strong> :

# Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, _trop _différentes pour revenir en arrière.

Toutes les blessures ne pouvaient malheureusement pas être guéries, même avec la meilleure volonté, comme toutes les âmes ne pouvaient être sauvées…

# Comme il repoussait une boucle de son front, elle releva les yeux, chuchotant :

"Tu te souviens de moi, soldat ?"

"Je ne t'ai _jamais _oubliée."

# Elle le fixait en silence, illuminé par le jeune soleil.

La barbe avait poussé, tout comme sa chevelure.

Steve s'en était étonné, pas Jade.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Six mois plus tard – Brooklyn, USA.

Il était assis dans le lit, les draps autour de la taille, une main posée sur le ventre rebondi de Jade.

Elle le fixait en silence, illuminé par le jeune soleil.

La barbe avait poussé, tout comme sa chevelure.

Steve s'en était étonné, pas Jade.

Il avait été le héros partant courageusement combattre l'ennemi, image parfaite reflétant l'espoir de toute une nation.

Mais aujourd'hui, Bucky ne l'était plus, se démarquant avec celui qui, jadis, souriait à son ami d'enfance, Steve Rogers.

Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, _trop_ différentes pour revenir en arrière.

Toutes les blessures ne pouvaient malheureusement pas être guéries, même avec la meilleure volonté, comme toutes les âmes ne pouvaient être sauvées…

« Je sais comment on va l'appeler. »

« Hhh ? »

« … James. »

Oo*oO

Il s'était figé, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis il avait cherché sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts.

La voix rauque, il murmura :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais que tu refuseras toujours d'être appelé ainsi alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

« Et ce sera lui ? Notre fils ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

Il soupira, se couchant sur le ventre tout en soutenant sa tête du revers de la main.

« Cet enfant va naître dans une étrange famille. »

« Mais avec Captain America comme tonton. »

« Certes. Et une petite fille aux grands yeux verts qui refusait d'émettre le moindre son comme maman. »

Le regard dans le vague, elle se replongea dans son passé, au plus fort de l'hiver russe.

Comme il repoussait une boucle de son front, elle releva les yeux, chuchotant :

« Tu te souviens de moi, soldat ? »

« Je ne t'ai _jamais_ oubliée. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est ici que cette fic se termine. Oui, je sais, c'est super romantique et fleur bleue mais hé, même Bucky a droit au bonheur, non ? Merci à tous pour avoir lu, commenté et aimé cette fic. Stay safe, guys !<strong>

**TDS**


End file.
